1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to C2-substituted indan-1-ol systems and their physiologically acceptable salts and physiologically functional derivatives for the prophylaxis or treatment of obesity.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0009554 discloses indan-1-one and -1-ol derivatives as herbicides and analgesics.
WO 97/20806 discloses cyclopentyl-substituted indan-1-ol derivatives having inter alia antiinflammatory substances.